Todo cambia
by Banje
Summary: La continuacion de un Te amo, las cosa cambian pero a que?, a mal o a bien?...Ranma y Akane difrutaràn su noviazgo?..
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Aclarando esto devo decirles que este fanfiction es la continuaciòn de otro fic mio llamado "Te amo" y ahì entenderan el porque Ranma y Akane estàn de la forma que estaran en este fic xD...asì que a leer el primero antes que este 

**-en negrita-**:cuando los personajes hablan

"_cursivo_" : los personajes piensan

**TODO CAMBIA **

**Capitulo 1**

Era una hermosa tarde en Nerima, donde el sol ya estaba desapareciendo, dos jòvenes estaban solos en casa.

En el dojo Tendo, Ranma y Akane aùn estaban abrazados el uno al otro. Ya son novios, sin la ayuda de sus padres, èl se lo habìa pedido y ella habìa aceptado, como no? Si se amavan, pero tenìan que llegar a algo asì para descubrirlo? No, ellos ya lo sabìan, y lo sabìan desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el orgullo y la timidez les impedian admitirlo delante a todos y ninguno de los dos sabìa que cada uno interrumpian y hacìan soñar los pensamientos del otro.

Akane algo apenada por la situaciòn en la que estaban y por lo que hace poco habìan hecho dice **-Ra..Ranma creo que ya deberiamos vestirnos e irnos, que no falta mucho para que llegue nuestra familia-.**

Ranma solo moviò su cabeza, estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos recoradando lo sucedido hace rato, el como llegaron a hacerlo? Por un entrenamiento, extraño, casi siempre entrenaban juntos pero nunca habìan llegado hasta algo asì, pero eso ya no importa, no podìa negar que la deseaba y aùn lo hace, Akane es hermosa, la amava y se lo ha demostrado siempre, claro, a su modo y ahora se lo habìa demostrado en un modo màs intimo, en algo que solo difrutarìan ellos dos y al fin se lo habìa dicho en palabras, cosa que para Ranma es algo muy difìcil, dijo que la amava, y no, no fuè solo por que hicieron el amor y pueda pensar que a Ranma le saltaron sus hormonas y se calentò, ese sentimiento que sentìa hacìa ella es verdadero y ahora lo tenìa bien claro.

Al salir de su estado de ensoñacion, Ranma observa a Akane, sonrrie y se levanta sin mover mucho a Akane**.-Vamos Akane, levantate**- Le decia ofreciendole una mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Akane un poco sonrrojada queda mirando a Ranma _"serà tonto, que no se da cuenta que estamos desnudos" _**–Ranma, has visto en que estado estas?, podìas cubrirte un poco y girarte mientras me visto?.**

Ranma se miro a si mismo, un lijero tono rosa fue subiendo por toda su cara –**Emh esto..si -** dijo titubeando y se cubrìa poniendose su ropa para luego girarse **– Eh asì està bien?.**

**-Si, quedate asì y no te des vuelta-** La joven trataba de vestirse lo màs rapido posible, pero la pena que aùn tenìa la hacian ser un poco torpe y se enrredò mientras trataba de ponerse en sus pantaletas haciendo que cayera, diò un pequeño grito de dolor y vio como Ranma ìba a darse vuelta, pero lo detuvo**- No te muevas quedate asì que estoy bien-** Dijo temiendo a que èl la viera en ese estado.

**-Pero akane?, si no recuerdas hace poco ya te vi toda-** Decìa como si no le viera nada de vergonsozo al asunto.

Akane diò un ligero salto**- Lo sè, pero eso èra otra cosa-** Sus mejillas estaban sonrrojadas.

Ranma tambièn se estaba poniendo aùn màs nervioso que mejor cambìo tema**- Tu crees que deberiamos de decirselos a nuetros padres?-**

Ella no entendiò muy bien a su pregunta- **Decircelos? Y decirles que?-**

**-Pues sobre lo nuetro ahora, que somos novios-**

**- No, no sè Ranma, tengo miedo de que nos hagan casar ma****ñ****ana mismo-**

**-Si, eso es posible- **En eso pone cara de preocupaciòn **– Pero..Tu..tu no quieres casarte conmigo?- **Temìa de cual fuera la respuesta, pero hace poco le habìa dicho que lo amava, entonces no hay de que preocuparse.

Akane se quedò un rato en silenzio

**-Eso quiere decir que no? No quieres ser mi esposa?, Akane... no quieres casarte conmigo?-** se iva dar la vuelta cuando sintìo unos finos brazon redondear su cintura.

Akane, quien ya se habìa terminado de vestir, quedò mirando a su prometido que le daba la espalda, se divertiò vindolo un poco preocupado por la respuesta que ella iva a darle, le diò un tierno abrazo a su novio **-Ains Ranma, claro que me quiero casar contigo, es solo que creo que aùn somos muy jovenes como para casarnos, tenemos a penas 17 aos-**

**-Yo tambien lo creo, no tenemos que porque casarnos ahora-** quedò mirando por un momento a Akane y con voz algo picara dice **- Akane...dices que somos muy jovenes para casarnos no?, y para hacer otras cosas no estamos muy jovenes verdad?-** se lo decìa mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura y la acercaba hacìa a èl

La joven vino venir otra vez ese sonrrojo **–Qu..que quieres decir con eso?-** mientras ponìa sus brazos en el pecho de su novio.

**-Mmm no lo sè, quizas por lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros?-** Ranma aùn seguìa con su cara picara.

Akane estaba algo desconcentrada, ese era su novio?, el timido y orgulloso baka saotome?, pasan un rato bien juntos y se comporta ahora asì?, ella se puso a anlizar la situacion _"Ranma se està comportando diferente?, que? Por lo que pasò entre nosotros? mm si lo hubieramos echo antes, todo este tiempo me hubìera evitado todas las peleas que hemos tenido"_dibujò una pequeña sonrrisa en su rostro pero se contuvo y con tono serio dice**-No seas tonto Ranma. ya deja de decìr boberas, y sueltame que estan por llegar todos-**

**-Està bien, està bien...joder que genio antes no estabas asì, que te ocurriò?**

Akane solo sonrriò y miro tiernamente a su novio**- No nada Ranma, no me ocurre nada, es solo que no quiero que nos encuentren en este estado, asì que ya vamonos-**

De lejos se escucha un voz femenina** –Chicos, ya estamos en casa , donde se encuentran?- **Era la voz de la dulce Kasumi quien habìa llegado con todos los integrantes de la familia.

Ranma y Akane que estaban abrazados en el dojo, se separaron de golpe al escuchar la voz de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo

**-Parece que ya llegaron- **Dice Ranma arreglendo su cabello para salir a recibir a toda la familia.

**-Ves, te lo dije que estaban por llegar- **Antes de que Ranma salga del dojo se le acerco y le diò un fugaz beso en loslabios **–Ahora que ya somos novios podemos difrutar de cosas como las que sucediò hace poco no? Ahora todo cambiarà- **Akane se mordiò el labio inferior con cara de picara le guiñò un ojo y se alejò saliendo del dojo y encontrarse a su familia.

Ranma quedò medio en shock por lo que le habìa dicho Akane -**Akane espera ...-** pero ya èra tarde, ella ya habìa salido del dojo _"si Akane ahora todo cambiarà, pero a bien",_ pensò Ranma con una gran sonrrisa en su rostro y saliendo del dojo Tendo..

**Continuarà...**

Espero les haiga gustado el primer capitulo de este fic...muy corto no? xDDD

Les agradezco a **serena tsukino chiba**; **Natsu-chibiatack**; **gabyhyatt**; **CaritoAC**; **zephyrpotter**; **Mikiaome**; **mely**; **Flopi **y a** ANIAHATORI** por los review que me han dejado en el fic "Te amo" no me imaginaba que iva a realizar una continuaciòn para ese fic por eso lo publico por separado, a parte de que querìa que el otro quede como oneshot y asì va a quedar xD... Y si les ah gustado este a todos los lectores, les pido tambien dejen sus review asì sabrè si vale subir el resto del fic ...

**Ranje**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**TODO CAMBIA**

**Capitulo 2**

Ranma despuès de saludar a su familia, va direccto al cuarto de baño necitaba pensar tranquilamente en su amada Akane.

Akane por su parte se dirige a su habitaciòn, pensaba en lo ocurrido con Ranma, fuè solo hace algunas horas que ya son novios decididos por ellos mismos, y las cosas ya estaban tomando un rumbo diferente, pero eso no le fastidiaba en lo absoluto, màs bien estaba contenta por eso. Un Ranma asì no èra de esperarse. Ahora que estan juntos deben tratar de evitar muchas peleas.

Akane entra a su habitaciòn y se tumba en la cama, estaba cansada, cerrò sus ojos, se sentìa intranquila, tenìa miedo de que sus padres descubrieran su ahora secreto, pero temìa algo màs. Tenìa que afrontar algo o alguien?, a sì, como podìa olvidarlo. -_"sus otras prometidas!!"- _pensò. No querìa hacerles daño diciendo que Ranma y ella estàn juntos, ni tampoco querìa saber lo que ellas serìan capaz de hacer por Ranma, seguro que la màs perjudicada serìa ella, parece ser que ocultarse puede ser lo mejor. Tenìa que hablar con Ranma sobre ese asunto.

Akane con todo el cansancio que aùn le quedaba, decide ir a tomar un baño, tenìa necesidad de relajarse con un buen baño de agua caliente. Al salir de su habitaciòn, se topa con su hermana mediana Nabiki.

-**anda Akane, di a tu hermana que travesuras has hecho con Ranma mientras no estabamos en casa eh?-** Se lo dijo con una expresiòn de burla.

**-De..de que hablas Nabiki, solo discutiamos y entrenabamos como siempre-** lo dijo con una cara molesta tratando de ocultar la verdad, su hermana no tenìa que porque saberlo, si se llega a enterar, entonces todo Nerima se enterarìa, obviamente hasta sus padres y tratandose de Nabiki tambièn podrìa hasta tomarles fotos a ella y a Ranma juntos si no se cuidaban a que los vieran, y claro luego las venderìa por una gran suma de dinero, cosa tìpica de Nabiki -_"No, no me conviene que Nabiki sepa de lo nuestro"_ -

**-Ajà..bueno, que sepas hermanita que a mi no se me escapa nada, asì que si me ocultan algo, lo descubrirè**- decìa mientras se alejaba en camino a su habitaciòn **–Mmm, tù no cambias Nabiki eh?- **dice la muchacha con cara de resignaciòn, es su hermana, muy diferente a ella, su comportamiento e interes por el dinero, a eso Akane ya estaba acostumbrada. Continuò con su camino al baño. Abriò la puerta para luego cerrarla tras de ella y apoyar su cabeza contra esta, teniendola ligeramente hacia arriba, no se percatò que otra persona yacìa tambièn en el baño

Ranma observò por unos segundos a Akane quien estaba apoyada en la puerta, al parecer aùn no se daba cuenta de su presencia, riò al verla y se le acercò tomandola por la cintura al mismo tiempo que empezò a besar el cuello de la jòven.

Akane abriò sus ojos de par en par, en el momento que ella iba a gritar, Ranma la hace callar con un beso en los labios.

La muchacha empujò con sus dos manos en el pecho del quien no sabìa de quien se trataba haceindo sonar sus labios al momento de la separaciòn. Intercambiaron miradas.

**-Ranma?...que haces aquì?-**

**-emh yo..pues me estaba terminando de bañar-** mirò a Akane **-tu màs bien dime que haces aquì?. No me habràs venido a espiar eh?-** se lo dijo en tono engreido, acercandose de nuevo a la chica y abrazandola por la cintura.

**-No digas tonterias yo tambièn vine a mm-** no tetminò de decir ya que Ranma comenzò de nuevo con los besos en su cuello **– a tomar..u..un baño mm-** decìa egitada por la caricias del muchacho.

**-Ajà-** dice el chico entre besos.

–**Ran..ma**- suspirò dejandose llevar por las sensaciones que Ranma le provocaba.

Akane acaricio el cabello de Ranma, tomò entre sus manos la cara del muchacho separandolo del su cuello buscando sus labios, a los que besò apasionadamente.

Ranma comenzò a abrir sus labios con los de Akane intruduciendo àgilmente su lengua y rozandola con la de la chica. La presionò màs contra èl y la puerta. Akane rodeò sus brazos por el cuello del chico atrayendolo màs hacia ella.

Ranma tomò los muslos de Akane alzandola y haciendo que ella rodeara sus piernas por su cintura.

La respiraciòn de ambos se estaba acelerando, el espejo se empaño por el calor que se estaba creando en el ambiente

El jòven de trenza acariciaba las piernas de la chica, con una de sus manos empezò a subir por la cintura introduciendola bajo la blusa de Akane, haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara ante el contacto, siguiò su camino llegando hasta los senos de esta que al no ponerse sostèn pudo agarrarlos con facilidad aumentando màs la excitaciòn de Akane.

Tock,tock- èra el sonido de la puerta del baño **–Akane estas ahì?- **hablò la mayor de las Tendo.

Ranma y Akane de un salto provocado del susto que les causò la voz de kasumi, se separaron inmediatamente.

Akane nerviosa de que su hermana podrìa descubrirlos dice **–Si..si kasumi es..toy aquì-** dice con la voz aùn agitada **–que pasa?-** preguntò.

**-No, nada solo querìa avisarte que la cena està casi lista, no demores en bajar-** dice la inocente Kasumi. **–ah, tambièn avisa a Ranma... que no lo eh encontrado para decircelo-**

**-Esta bien Kasumi, ya bajamos...emh ya le aviso**- se corrijiò al instante.

Kasumi sonrriò alejandose del lugar y volver a la cocina.

Los dos jòvenes se observaron por un momento.

**-este...me voy..para que te bañes tranquila-** dice Ranma acercandose a la puerta para abrirla y salir.

**-si...espera- **lo detuvo Akane.

**-que sucede?-**

**-puedes ir a mi habitaciòn màs tarde?- **

**-claro... Que quieres Akane..seguir con esto en tu habitaciòn?- **se lo decìa con cara de picardìa.

**-Quien sabe, talvez te secuestre y no te deje ir-** dijo siguiendole el juego.

**-mm me parece bien...ahì estarè entonces**- dice mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de la chica.

**-te estarè esperando-** y viò a Ranma salir de ahì

* * *

Despuès de cenar Ranma estaba en su habitaciòn esperando de que el panda de su padre durmiera y èl poder ir a la habitaciòn de su novia.

Se entretuvo por un momento leyendo un manga hasta que viò a su padre dormir profundamente, asì que cuidadosamente evitando despertar a su padre saliò por la ventana con camino hacìa la de Akane.

Akane mientras esperaba a Ranma estaba sentada en su cama pensando en las diferentes formas que podìa aclarar ese secreto que tenìan frente a las demàs prometidas de Ranma, un golpe en la ventana hizo que reaccionara y saliera de sus pensamientos.

**-Te estaba esperando, porquè tardaste tanto?-**

**- El viejo de mi padre no se dormìa rapido-** dijo mientras entraba a la habitaciòn** – Y bien, para que hiciste que viniera?-**

**- Pues tenemos que hablar Ranma- **lo mira fijamente a los ojos

**-sobre que?- **dice el muchacho mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Akane

**-tenemos que hablar sobre tus otras prometidas, tienes que dejarle bien claro que no quieres nada con ellas- **se movìa de un lado a otro en toda la habitaciòn.

**-esta bien, y como sugieres que les aclare eso-**

**-Pues no sè, pero sè que no voy a soportar que te esten abrazando simpre cuando quieran-**

**-Porque te pondrìas celosa?-** bromeò Ranma

**-Si, me pondrìa celosa y no lo soprtarìa**- con cara seria y casi gritandole.

**-je, esta bien, se lo dejarè bien claro-**

**-Mas te vale Ranma Saotome, no quiero que se peleen màs por ti y que tu seas el premio-** mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

**-ok, ahora a lo que viene yo-**

**-Has venido por algo en especial?-**

**-Si, a terminar lo que haciamos en el baño-** dice haciendose a un lado de la cama, dejando espacio para que Akane se acostara.

**-Mmm suena divertido-** se acomodaba a lado de Ranma **–pero toda nuestra familia està en casa, y nos pueden descubrir.**

**-Akane-** dice Ranma haciendo pucheros –** prometo que no te harè gritar mucho-**

La chica solo sonrriò **–No creo que serìa buena idea- **comenzò a besar a Ranma en la boca

**-mm asì y porque me besas, si crees que no es buena idea eh?- **preguntò Ranma alejando un poco a Akane.

**-No lo sè, pero ahora quiero correr el riesgo-** siguiò besando a Ranma**.-y tu que dices?-**

**-Tambièn quiero correr el riesgo-** correspondiò los besos de la chica.

Comenzaron a besarse con màs necesidad, Ranma de un movimiento se puso encima de Akane, apoyandose en sus brazos y piernas, su mano recorriò desde su cuello hasta los firmes senos de la chica, deteniendose para acariciarlos.

Akane empezò a acariciar a Ranma subiendo y bajando por toda su bien formada espalda.

El chico introdujo su mano por la blusa de Akane, sintiendola mejor, acariciò su cintura para despuès subir otra vez y tener un de los senos de la chica en su mano izquierda. Los besos de Ranma descendìan llegando al cuello de la chica quien sacò su mano de debajo de la blusa de Akane para luego comenzar a abrir los botones de esta, mientras Akane perdìa sus manos por el cabello azabache de Ranma, comenzando a emitir leves gemidos.

El muchacho de trenza se deshizo de la prenda de Akane dejandola solo con el sostèn, sus besos bajaron del cuello hasta donde empezaban los senos de la chica quitandole habilmente su sostèn botandolo fuera de la cama, empezò a besar sus senos sintiendo como los pezones de la chica empezaban a endurecerse ante tal contacto con sus labios.

Akane, quien se esforzaba para no dar gemidos demaciados fuertes temiendo que alguien podrìa descubrirlos, diò un leve grito de placer al sentìr que Ranma habìa mordido uno de sus senos, no fuè muy fuerte como para despertar a todos pero...

Tock,tock- otra vez la bendita puerta.

**-Akane, estas bien?, escuche que gritabas-** èra su herma Nabiki esta vez.

**-Si Nabiki, todo bien, no hay de que preocuparse- **dice Akane separandose de Ranma y cubriendose con las sabanas.

**-Esta bien, voy a dormir, buenas noches Akane-** y mientras se alejaba del otro lado de la puerta dice burlandose **-Buenas noches Ranma-**

**-Ella...ella sa..?- **Ranma se asustò por un momento.

**-No, no lo sabe, solo lo dice por molestar- **con resignaciòn** –serà mejor que vayas a tu habitaciòn Ranma.**

**-Si, parece que en esta casa no vamos a tener privacidad- **mientras se levantaba de la cama de su novia le da un beso en los labios –**Bien , pues nos vemos mañana- **le dice sonrriendole.

**-Si, talvez mañana tengamos màs suerte y logremos terminar nuestros asuntos- **lo decìa con cara de picardìa.

**-Ves, tambièn tu lo quieres, vaya pervertida que te has vuelto- **dice Ranma burlandose.

-Anda Ranma, ve a dormir y ma**ñana veremos- **sonrie la chica** – Hasta mañana**- le da otro beso.

**-Hasta mañana, Akane**- y desaparece por la ventana.

**Continuarà...**

Agradezco a **ANIAHATORI** ;**lokurashiphop** por sus comentarios y a **CaritoAC**, **gabyhyatt**por el review y quienes me corrigieron algunas faltas en el cap. anterior esto agradezco mucho nn.

Y gomen si en este cap. tambièn hayan visto faltas

**Ranje.**


	3. Chapter 3

Como siempre, los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 3**

Entró sigilosamente por la ventana a su habitación, estaba todo oscuro, eran altas horas de la madrugada, todos dormían, según para él, ese era un gran momento para pasar por los menos algunos instantes justo a ella, se arrodilló frente a su cama. Ranma solo sonrió decepcionado, al parecer Akane estaba profundamente dormida, se inclinó depositando un beso en su frente, se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la ventana con intensiones de salir de ahí.

**-Ranma?..-** La voz de la chica hizo dar otra vez vuelta donde se encontraba su amada. **–Testaba esperando- **habló otra vez Akane

**-Eh?...así? y porque?- **dice el chico con cara de duda.

**-No se, dímelo tu a que viniste?-** se levantó de la cama, acercándose al joven, que cuando iba a responder, Akane lo calla con sus suaves labios, rodeando sus brazos por el cuello del chico. Ranma se dejó llevar llevando sus manos a la cintura de Akane, sujetándola con firmeza y haciendo que los dos empezaran a caminar hacia la cama mientras se besaban.

Akane retrocedía como Ranma la llevaba hasta topar con sus piernas el borde de la cama. Se sentó en esta, atrayendo junto a ella al chico, recostándose, posicionándose Ranma encima de ella. Se besaban con más intensidad, rozando sus lenguas, acariciándose el uno al otro. La joven perdió sus manos bajo la camisa del chico, subiéndosela, buscando quitársela.

Mientras Ranma, agarraba y apretaba sus senos con gran lujuria, haciendo que la piel de Akane se erizara. Besó su cuello, con su mano libre comenzó a abrir los botones de la blusa del pijama que le impedía seguir bajando con su camino de besos, se la quitó con gran agilidad, empezando a besar sus deliciosos senos.

**-Ran…ranma.- **Akane gemía su nombre, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, abrazando al muchacho.

Ranma fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar a sus pantalones, quien no esperó mas tiempo para quitárselos, dejando a la chica solo en sus bragas color rosas. La excitación que sentìa era ya visible, sus cuerpos ardían en placer, era algo incontrolable.

Akane no se quedó atrás quitando los pantalones junto a los boxers de Ranma con dificultad al hacerlo.

Ranma volvió a besar sus labio -** Serás mía…-** susurró entre besos **-…otra vez-** se deshizo de los único que le quedaba a la chica, retiró sus bragas con desesperación, ahora si quedando los dos completamente desnudos besándose y abrazándose entre las sabanas.

Akane abriò sus piernas, como invitando a Ranma que prosiguiera. El chico se acomodó en ellas, la joven mordió su labio inferior al notar el miembro ardiente de Ranma rozar su sexo.

El joven no aguantaba más, la deseaba quería hacerla suya esa noche, en ese momento, agarró sus caderas y de un solo golpe la p…..

**- RANMAA!!!!!!!!.**

Abriò sus ojos, asustado, estaba sudando **– que?...que?-** dice desconcertado, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

**- Se puede saber que haces aùn durmiendo, se te ha olvidado que estamos Lunes?-** dice la chica con una cara algo preocupa **– hoy tenemos clases-**

**- Pe..pero …Akane..tu.. y yo, no estábamos? –** se sujeta la cabeza con sus dos manos **– noo, parecía tan real- **dice, tremendamente decepcionado

**-Pero de que estas hablando?-** Le quita las sabanas de encima a Ranma **– deja de decir tonterías y levántate y vístete de una vez o llegaremos tarde otra vez por tu culpa.- **Se dirige hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación **- Ahh y otra cosa**- Se dio vuelta otra vez donde se encontraba el chico – será mejor que te eches agua bien helada-

**-eh?..y porque?-**

La sonrió burlona, señalando la parte baja de Ranma, el chico bajó su mirada al lugar indicado por Akane, que al parecer se podía observar muy bien, un bulto en sus pantalones.

**-Quien sabe en que estarías soñando para que te levantes tan contento hoy eh?-** dice picara guiñándole un ojo, y salir de la habitación.

**-mm si supieras, Akane..-**

**--.---.---**

Ranma y Akane corrían como todos los días camino al instituto Furinkan. Que al parecer iban a llegar tarde, como era ya costumbre en ellos.

Como era de esperarse, vemos a dos jóvenes con cubos de agua cada uno, fuera de clase.

**-Tu culpa, Ranma-**

**-Que?...mi culpa?, porque la culpa va a ser mía?-**

**-Porque si, bueno al menos tenemos momento para hablar…y dime le vas a decir a Ukyo hoy?**

**-Decir que?-** dice el chico despreocupado

**-Ay, no te hagas, ya sabes… sobre lo nuestro-**

**-Ah si, creo que seria mejor comenzar por ella, es la más compresiva y razonable…yo creo que lo entenderá.-**

**-Si, eso lo espero también yo. -**

El profesor les avisa que ya pueden entrar a clases.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Akane recibe un papelito echo bola, que se lo había enviando Ranma, Akane abrió el papel para saber lo que decía **'me aburro, dime algo bonito'** Akane sonrió y decidió contestarle **'siempre te aburres en clases, es normal en ti…quieres algo lindo que te diga?...mm Te amo- **se lo envió a Ranma.

El chico sonrío y responde **'lo sè, yo también te amo…ahora dime lo guapo que soy' **escribe mientras se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Akane lee lo escrito poniendo una cara de burla** 'que egocéntrico eres…mejor ponte a pensar en como hablar con Ukyo'**

Ranma dirige una mirada a su amiga, quien volteó a verlo sonriéndole y guiñando un ojo** 'parece que no va ser muy fácil..' **escribe en un ultimo papel.

**---.----.**

A la hora de recreo, Akane estaba en la terraza del instituto, sola, pensando en sus cosas, cuando sintió unas manos fuertes y masculinas rodear su cintura. Voltio un poco asustada.

**-Ranma?...no tendrías que estar en este momento hablando con Ukyo-**

**-Uy, como matas la pasión del momento-** dice con cara de pocos amigos.

**-Lo sé, pero es que estoy nerviosa de cómo va a reaccionar-** dice la chica disculpándose.

**-Bueno, no aun no hablo con ella, no encuentro las palabras….adecuadas-**

**-Que?..porque no se lo dices y ya-**

**-Entonces díselo tu, si piensas que es fácil-**

**-mm no, pero es una gran chica, comprenderá-**

**-Esta bien, se lo diré ahora-** Dice mientras abrazaba más a la chica, besando sus labios **–mm sabes….tuve un delicioso sueño contigo hoy –**

**-Asì?..y que soñabas?, que te hacia yo?-** dice picara, perdiendo su mano en el cabello de Ranma, acercado sus labios junto a los de ella.

**-uff, Akane tu me hacías muchas cosa-** dice entre besos **–en tu habitación…..-**

RINN!!!

Interrumpió su relato la campana que anunciaba que había terminado el descanso.

**-Ahh.**- Ranma echo su cabeza hacia atrás, frustrado **– Que manía con todos de no dejarnos tranquilos cuando estamos a solas-**

Akane riò –**Cálmate, solo es el timbre, entramos ya a clases-**

Ninguno de los dos chicos notó una presencia que estaba cerca de ahí, y traía consigo una cámara fotográfica, el personaje rió y se alejó del lugar.

---…---

Camino a casa, Ranma como simpre iba caminando en la cerca y Akane en el suelo

**-mm te noto raro..te pasa algo malo?-** dice la chica preocupada.

**-No, no te preocupes, nada de importantes, solo estoy pensando-**

-**si? Y en que piensas..si me lo puedes decir?-**

**-en cosas..como que cuando lleguemos a casa, no vamos a poder estar todo el tiempo juntos-**

**-No, imagínate si nos llegan a descubrir-**

**-Si, lo sé, no tardaría en haber boda, aun así pienso que deberíamos decirles, talvez entiendan que no queremos casarnos ahora-**

**-si, puede que tengas razón- **miró al chico sonriéndole.

**---.---.-**

En otra parte de Nerima, estaba un sujeto rebelando unas fotos que había tomando tiempo antes **–jej quien lo diría, a la fin Saotome y la Akane Tendo, tenìan algo escondido… aunque cuando le muestre estas fotos al señor Tatewaki se pondrá terriblemente furioso con Saotome**- Decía Sasuke con tono burlón

--..---.

Al otro día, como siempre vemos a Ranma y Akane correr para no llegar otra vez tarazados.

Al llegar al instituto Furinkan, divisan a lo lejos sus compañeros de clases y otros que hacían un circulo, como observando algo entre ellos.

**-Que será lo que los tiene tan entretenidos ahí-** dice el joven

**-No lo se, vamos a ver?-**

-**Si va…-** no terminó de decir ya que Kuno venia con todas sus fuerza alzando su katana en el aire con intenciones de pelearse

**-SAOTOME, ERES UN ANIMALL!!!-**

**-Que quieres Kuno?-** de arriba empezaron a caer pétalos de rosa negra .

**-Ranma-sama, porque me has hecho eso..-** dice Kodachi muy furiosa.

**-Y que te he hecho?-**

-**RANMA!!!!!...ser un imbecil, infiel, porque elegir a chica marimacho antes que yo?-**dice Shampoo uniéndose a la discusión.

**-Ran-chan?...parece que te decidiste no?...pero esto igual se tiene que solucionar con una pelea…-**

**-Ranma, que pasa aquí? Porque todos quieren pegarte?..-**dice Akane asustada.

**-Cállate Akane Tendo…yo voy a deshacerme de ti, de una vez por todas-** dice la rosa negra.

**-Y yo..no vas a quedarte con mi querido airen, así nada mas…prepárate-** dice la chinita muy enojada

**-RANMA SAOTOME VAS A MORIR-** Kuno no podía esperar mas para matar a Ranma.

**-DE QUE RAYOS ESTAN HABLANDO TODOS SI SE PUEDE SABER?-** dice un Ranma ya furioso por todo el escándalo que hacían.

**-Esto..esto pasa, querido cuñadito-** se une a la mezcla la hermana mediana de Akane mostrándole una foto donde aparecían Ranma y Akane muy acaramelados besándose en la terraza del instituto.

**-Puedes explicarnos esto Ran-chan?-**

Akane explotó de vergüenza

**-Yo…yo.., Akane..ayúdame no?-** suplica el chico

**-mm creo que este es el momento para decir la verdad no crees?-**

**-s..si, pero no era de la forma que quería decirles.-**

**-Decirnos?...decirnos que Ranma-sama?-**

**-Si airen dinos ya eso que tienes que decir..mataremos a Akane y después decidiremos con quien te quedaras-**

Los estudiantes murmuraban por todas partes

**-BASTA YA!!!!, YO NO TENGO NADA CON AKANE, Quien querría tener una marimacho como ella, no quiero a Akane ni a ninguna de usted resbalosas…así que déjeme en paz..-** se tapa la boca, lo había dicho sin pensarlo, era la costumbre de decir algo estupido para salir de una situación así, pero sabia que había lastimado a Akane con esas palabras, que podía hacer, no quería que el corto tiempo que han podido estar juntos de verdad, se haya terminado por ser un idiota.

**-No, Aka…- **lo interrumpe Akane.

**-Eso crees Saotome-** Akane sintió como su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas –**yo no soy nada para ti…. pensé que habías cambiado…y, todos lo que pasamos, pensé que esto que vivíamos era importante para ti, pero me equivoqué …que estupida al pensar que me querías, que al fin me lo habías dicho y demostrado, pero todo era una falsa…eres realmente un imbecil Saotome, sin sentimientos, eres…eres un grandísimo idiota-** sus ojos brillaban, las lagrimas recorrían sus rosadas mejillas, se mordió el labio inferior y con gran decepción hacia el chico, se fue corriendo de ese lugar..

**-Aka…Akane…NOO, no estaba hablando en serio, AKANEE!!!!...**

**-mm no cuñadito, creo que otra vez abriste esa bocota de mas-**

Ranma cae al suelo, dando un puñetazo en el.

**-Si..soy un imbecil…AKANE TE AMO!!!-** gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para que la chica lo escuchara, pero era inútil, ella ya estaba lejos de ahí, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, dejó caer un traviesa lagrima por su rostro.

**-Eso..eso es verdad Ranma?**- preguntó su amiga.

**-Ukyo?-**

**-No puede ser que haber preferido a ella, antes que yo airen-** dice Shampoo no muy convencida.

**-jojojo esto solo es un broma de mi amado Ranma-**

**- no, no es ninguna…es verdad amo a Akane, y escuchen todos, AMO A AKANE TENDO, y la seguiré amando, asì que ustedes tres perdónenme pero ya decidí, y elegí a Akane, no quiero que le hagan daño, no me atrapò ella, solo descubrí que siento algo realmente grande, un sentimiento que ya no puedo esconderlo, espero…espero comprendan.**

**-Ran-chan-** dice con lágrimas en sus ojos **– pues no le puedo hacer nada, ya decidiste, espero que seas feliz con ella, y que te perdone también- **dice soltando una sonrisa fingida, y abraza a su buen amigo.

**-Gracias U-chan, sabia que comprenderías-** dice correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

**-Airen, veo que no vas ya a cambiar de opinión…pero ya sabes cuando te cansar de marimacho, poder venir donde mi, estar siempre esperándote-**

**-Shampoo, gracias aunque eso no va a pasar-**

**-jojojo…esto es una actuación, todos saben que Ranma venir conm**…-fue callada con una mano en la boca por parte de su hermano.

**-Ranma Saotome…un gran rival, te llevaste a mi amada Akane.. pero està bien, espero que la hagas feliz tanto como lo hubiera echo….pero recuérdalo que jamás te permitiré llevarte a mi chica de la trenza-**

**-Claro Kuno, como quieras-** dice el chico sonriéndole a sus amigos **–ahora solo falta Ryoga-**

**-Ni creas, estoy aquí Ranma, presencié todo lo que a pasado.., no la hagas sufrir porque te partiría en dos donde lo hagas…sabia que esto iba suceder..pero suerte.-**

**-Gracias Ryoga..tu eres un buen amigo-** queriendo abrazar al joven de colmillos, pero este lo detiene con un puñetazo en la cara

**-Si..si pero ahora ve por Akane…que debe estar realmente enojada-**

**-Tienes razón, la regué con ella-** pensó un rato **–U-chan necesito tu ayuda para reconciliarme con Akane…lo harías-**

**-Claro Ranma, dime lo quieras.. yo te ayudaré** …

**Continuará**

Gomen por la tardanza de este capitulo, pero andaba algo ocupada ;p, espero les haya gustado xD, y bueno, talvez el cap que sigue ya sea el ultimo :p, en el que viene la reconciliación de los chicos xD

Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo este fic y envían sus comentarios nn

Y un gracias muy especial a mi querida okaasan Kmashi, quien me ayudado dándome ideas para continuar esta historia ;)

**Ranje**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Disculpen la demora de este cap, esperando que no hayan olvidado el hilo de la historia comienzo èste...

**TODO CAMBIA**

**Capitulo 4**

Ranma desapareciò del lugar donde minutos antes confesaba el amor que sentìa por su prometida Akane Tendo..

Corrìa desesperadamente tratando de encontrar a la joven y aclarar todo el mal entendido que habian tenido. No podìa dejar las cosas de esa manera, necesitaba hablar con ella,

aclararle lo que en verdad querìa decir. Se angustiaba màs cada instante que pasaba y no poder encontrarla. Se dirige al dojo Tendo, tal vez Akane se encuentre ahì.

Y en efecto, la joven se encontraba en el dojo, descargando toda la furia que tenìa rompiendo bloques.

**-Joder, debe estar echando humos-** dice Ranma, que se preocupò un poco, de cierto modo le temìa a su dulce prometida.

----

minutos antes

Akane sentìa estar por los suelos, esas palabras habìan herido su corazòn, la lagrimas eran incontrolables que empezaban a bañar todo su rostro. No sabìa donde ir, querìa desaparcer de todo y de todos, querìa abandonar este mundo. El chico que ama, y que darìa todo por èl, la habìa humillado, desilucionado y dicho palabras que le hacìan sentir como si èl solo habìa estado jugando, cuando ella le diò

y demostrò tanto amor. Erà solo un juego, un juego donde èra ella la que habìa perdido, y el gran Ranma Saotome festejaba su gloria dejando saber a todos que no la querìa.

Por dentro sentìa una rabia, mezclado con dolor y tristeza, tenìa ganas de golpear a alguien, desahogarse de alguna manera.

Llegò al dojo sin avisar a nadie, no era conveniente que algùn miembro de la familia la viera en ese estado, no querìa preocuparlos.

**-PORQUE RANMA, PORQUE?-** gritaba, mientras que con su manos derecha rompìa bloques con todas sus fuerzas **-eres un estupido, insensible, un..KIAA- **otro bloque màs pagaba su ira **-maldiciòn-** se quejò por un repentino dolor, no estaba usando ni un tipo de protecciòn en su mano y el golpe que habìa dado lastimò sus nudillos haciendolo sangrar.

**-Akane?-** alguien se acercò por detràs de la joven..-"esa voz"- pensò, era la voz de la persona que en ese momento menos deseaba ver, la persona que con simples palabras le habìa hecho tanto daño.

No girò a verlo, no querìa mirarlo, y ser tan debil de ponerse a llorar frente a èl, se sentìa estupida, al actuar de esa manera, pero su orgullo era màs fuerte.

-**Akane, por favor, te ruego que me escuches**-

**-Que..que quieres?- **fria y distante le preguntò con dificultad, su voz entre cortada a causa del llanto **-que?, a caso no te ha bastado con todo lo que ya has dicho?-** dice sin apena moverse de su lugar, no girò a mirarlo.

**-No, Akane, es que..-**

**-Que es entonces?...Creo a ver escuchado lo necesario, y entender muchas cosas.-**

**-Enteder?, Akane tu no entien..-** no termina de hablar ya que fuè interrumido por la chica

**-Lo entiendo..lo entiendo perfectamente.. Ranma...serà mejor que no me busques màs..olvidate-**

**-Que?-**

**-Olvidate de de todo lo nuestro, del solo poco tiempo que estuvimos como una verdadera pareja, no quiero que me sigas mintiendo màs,** **ya no màs Ranma**- dijo esto ùltimo dando vuelta hacia el chico

que solamente la mirò, sus cristales ojos y dandose cuenta de su mano herida-

**-A..Akane estas bien?-** se acercò a ella preocupado tomando su mano, pero Akane se lo evitò bruscamente

**-BASTA YA..ya tuve suficiente-** su delicado rostro se llenò nuevamente de lagrimas y dolor, solo lo observò por unos segundos màs perdiendose en su mirada, para luego salir corriendo lejos de ahì, lejos de Ranma.

**-Akane-** susurrò, no podìa decir màs, ver el rostro de Akane con tal tristeza lo habìa dejado inmovil, ese rostro cubierto de amargas lagrimas que inundaban sus

cafeces ojos. Sentìa la necesidad de abrazarla, consolarla, llenarla de besos, mimarla pero que podìa hacer si ella no se lo permitìa y tenìa bien claro el por què.

Bajò su mirada al suelo, con frustraciòn, culpa, rabia, desepciòn a si mismo

**-No, no lo etiendes...pero no me darè por vencido. Tienes que perdonarme, como pude decir algo asì?-** dice al borde de la desesperaciòn **-No voy a desistir hasta que me perdondes, Akane, hasta que sepas que no quiero vivir sin ti, Y DECIRTE QUE TE AMO MALDITA SEA-** gritò cayendo al suelo,

las lagrimas las sentìa venir. Su debilidad màs grande lo empezò a atormentar, la persona a quien màs ama no lo quiere ver por su misma culpa.

Cubrìa su rostro con los brazos apoyados al suelo, tratando de autocontrolarse, necesitaba hacer algo..pero ya!.

-"Ukyo"- pensò en su amiga -devo hablar con ella- sabìa que podìa contar con Ukyo, para poder hacer que Akane pueda perdonarlo y poder reconquistarla..Ranma riò al recordar que su linda prometida era una cabeza dura y no le iba a escuchar tan facilmente. Se lenvatò lentamente, y caminò por donde la chica hace poco habìa huìdo.

------

Por otra parte

Akane se habìa encerrado en un habitaciòn, frente la curiosa mirada de su hermana mayor que muy preocupada se asomò a su puerta

**-Akane, te ecuentras bien? que te sucede?-**

**-No, nada Kasumi, estoy bien no te preocupes-**

**-Akane, estas llorando, no puedes estar bien...quieres que hablemos?-** le pregunta con una dulce voz.

La menor de las Tendo detuvo su mirada hacia la puerta, quizà necesitaba hablar con alguien, y quien mejor que su hermana. Se levantò a abrir la puerta, al ver a su hermana Kasumi la abrazò con fuerzas tratando de desahogarse por medio el llanto.

**-Tranquila Akane..que te ha pasado, tuviste algùn problema con Ranma?- **preguntò Kasumi, que imaginaba la razòn de aquellas lagrimas por parte de Akane. Se sentaron en la cama de la joven a conversar.

**-Si, Kasumi es Ranma-** no lo negò -**desde hace poco dias que hemos dado un paso màs a nuestra relaciòn, un relaciòn mas unida e intima.Pensè que me amaba..me lo decìa repetidas veces..pero era todo mentira-** bajò su cabeza con desepciòn.

**-Por què dices eso?-**

**-Porque lo dijo Kasumi, es màs, lo dijo delante de todo el colegio, me dejò bien claro que no le intereso, èl lo ùnico que hacìa era jugar conmigo-** sus pensamientos recoradaron las palabras de Ranma

**-Mira Akane, yo estoy segura que Ranma no es ese tipo de chicos, y seguramente debe tener una razòn por la cual ha dicho eso-**

**-No lo defiendas, que razòn pudo haber tenido, estabamos muy bien juntos..lo dijo como si lo pensara en serio, como si lo sintiera**- su voz se quebrò

**-Yo creo que deberìas de halar con èl-**

**-De que me sirve, ya todo està dicho-**

**-Y vas a pasarte todos los dias asì, de ese modo, sufriendo y con esa amargura que llevas dentro?-** le apartò un rebelde lagrima de su mejilla.

**-No puedo eviarlo, Kasumi lo amo, lo amo demasiado-**

Kasumi la mirò con ternura a los ojos **-Lo sè Akane, siempre lo supe- **le sonriò dulcemente **-y no quiero que estes asì..èl ha intentado a hablar contigo?-**

**-Si**

**-Y?-**

**-Y, bueno no lo escuchè-**

**-Lo ves Akane, deberia darle otra opotunidad, estoy segura que èl te ama tanto como tu a èl-**

**-Lo espero mucho kasumi- **fingiò una sonrisa **-y gracias, tal vez tengas razòn- **abrazò a su hermana.

-------

Ranma marcaba el nùmero telefonico de Ukyo

**-Restaurat Ucchan-**

**-Hola, Uchan..necesito hablarte-**

**-Oh ran-chan, se trata de Akane?-**

**-Si, de ella, no se como hacerle enteder que no quise decir todo eso-**

**-mira, creo que deberias ya dar paso al plan-**

**-lo sè, pero como hago para que me escuche, ella..me ha dicho que no quiere verme mas-** lo dice con un tono de tristeza.

**-mm habìa olvidado como es Akane, pero si quieres puedo hablar yo con ella- **

**-De veras harias eso mi?-**

Akane que despues de haber hablado con su hermana, decidiò bajar a ver tv, y asì distraerse un poco, pero se detuvò al escuchar la voz de Ranma que al parcer estaba conversando por telefono,

no era apropiado espiarlo, pero sentìa curiosidad por saber de que hablaba y sobre todo con quièn. Alcanzò a oir lo ùltimo que decìa. "de veras harìas eso por mi?"- **con quien hablarà?**- se preguntò a si misma

**-claro Ranma, lo harìa con gusto-** Ranma sonriò

**-Gracias Uchan, eres la mejor-**

**-Ukyo?-** dice Akane empezando a sentir celos-**imbècil, y yo querìa hacer las paces contigo, no vale la pena- **dijo molesta.

**-nos vemos mañana-** colgò

**-Vaya, veo que no pierdes tiempo-** aparece Akane, bajando las escaleras

**-De que hablas?- **pregunta Ranma preocupado, Akane podria hacerce ideas erroneas, pero tampoco podìa decirle la verdad y que estaba preparando algo para ella, le tendrìa que mentir una vez màs, pero esta vez estaba justificado, pensò

**-Si, veo que lo que està pasando entre nosotros no te importa, ya està el gran Ranma a la carga con sus demàs prometidas-**

**-Que estas diciendo? no ando con nadie...solo estaba hablando con Uchan, por unas tareas-** dice tratando de dar una excusa creible

**-Tareas?-** frunciò el ceño **-por favor Ranma, tu nunca te preocupas por eso, no te ha bastado con todas las mentiras que me has dicho, como para seguirlas diciendo?- **se lo dijo de una forma molesta y celosa

al saber que hablaba algo privado con ukyo y no se lo querìa decir.

**-Pero descuida, eres libre no?, haz lo que quieras, y con quien quieras, ya no me meterè mas en tus asuntos**

**-Akane no es lo que estas pensando-**

**-Ya no quiero escuchar màs tus mentiras-** moviò su cabeza en forma negativa alejandose del chico

**-Rayos, Akane-**

---------

En la casa Tendo ese dìa habìa demasiada calma, no estaban acostumbrados a tanto silencio, sin gritos ni peleas. A la hora de la cena, ninguno de los màs jovenes de la familia bajò a comer;

Kasumi y Nabiki le tuvieron que confensar a sus padres la relaciòn que tenìan Ranma y Akane. Se pusieron felices e iban a empezar a celebrar, pero al momento de contarles lo que habìa

sucedido esa misma mañana, sus caras se volvieron tristes como todo en esa familia en esos momentos.

----------

Al siguiente dìa, la situaciòn no habìa cambiado mucho, ni Akane ni Ranma habìan ido al colegio.

Akane casi ni hablaba y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba encerrada en su habitaciòn. Y Ranma que tampoco descambiaba palabra con nadie, pero salia y entraba de la casa corriendo sin descansar.

-**Akane? puedo pasar?-** preguntò detràs de la puerta

**-Si, Nabiki, entra-**

**-Kasumi me contò que le hibas a dar otra oportunidad a Ranma-** Nabiki no se fuè con rodeos y llegò directo al punto

**-eh?..si, se lo iba a dar, pero a ese no le importa nada, serìa mas bien perder el tiempo.-**dice enojada

**-Akane, yo no me quiero meter en la relaciòn entre ustedes, pero creo que ya debes dejar ese orgullo tuyo y ver como son de verdad las cosas, mira hermana yo sè que te doliò mucho las palabras de Ranma**

**delante de todos, pero tu no escuchaste todo lo que Ranma tenìa que decir-**

**-Y que fuè lo que dijo?-** preguntò sorprendida.

Nabiki sonriò de manera malvada **-no, serìa mas conveniente dejar que mejor te lo diga èl...bueno hermanita, irè a ganar un poco de dinero vendiendo algunas fotos de Ranko, y ya deja de ser tan testarda, te darè un consejo que no es mi costumbre hacerlo, pero dirè que escuches tu corazòn-** le guiñò un ojo y saliò de la habitaciòn de Akane

**-Nabiki-** dice una sorprendida Akane **-y mi corazòn me traiciona deseando estar con su dueño-** suspirò antes de recostarse en la cama con la mirada hacia el techo.

--------

Mièrcoles

Ranma y Akane como todas las mañanas se dirigian al instituto Furinkan, pero esta vez habìa algo en particular..no estaban corriendo para no llegar atrazados.

Caminaban en silencio, cada uno con su propio pensamiento. Cuando llegaron, tuvieron que soportar las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros. Caminaban sin decir nada a nadie, evitando las preguntas, Ukyo que estaba cerca, tomò a Ranma por la camisa y se lo llevò lejos de Akane. La chica de cabellos azulados mirò la escena y no hizo nada màs que mover su cabeza y seguir caminando

a clases.

Detràs de un arbol

**-Y dime, ya le has dicho a Akane?**

**-no, pensè que habiamos quedado en que hablarias tù con ella, a mi no me quiere hablar, ni escuchar, y ahora creo que menos que antes-**

**-porque lo dices?, le has hecho algo?-**

**-no, nada es solo que se le ha metido en la cabeza que estoy saliendo contigo, solo porque me encontrò al telefono hablandote**-

**-Se ha enterado algo del plan?-**

**-espero que no, pero que le diràs a Akane para que venga-**

**-aùn no habìa pensando en algo, pero ya se me ha de ocurrir, hablarè con ella a la hora de descanso..no te preocupes, Ran-chan tu reconciliaciòn con Akane saldrà ecxelente**- le guiña un ojo

con còmplicidad

**-eso espero-**

---------

Akane habìa llegado a clases, miraba en la entrada del aula, a ver si llegaba Ranma, mientras tanto sus amigas se le acercaron

**-Como estas Akane?-** preguntò Yuka

**-eh?, bien bien gracias**-

**-nos alegra..y con Ranma?-**

**-chicas, lo siento mucho, pero no tengo humor para hablar de èl-**

**-entendemos-**

**-a sus puestos-** la voz del profesor que ya habìa entrado, y Ranma aùn no llegaba, los celos de Akane comenzaron a aumentar_."por què no vendrà ese baka, ni Ukyo viene..pero que màs da, a mi ya no me importa, que hagan lo que sea"_

**-Donde estan Saotome y kuoji?-** preguntò el profesor a sus alumnos

**-aqui estamos-** contestaron al unisono, llegaban agitados por la carrera que hicieron para no llegar en retardo, ya que se habìan quedado conversando sobre el supuesto plan.

---------

A la hora de descanso

**-Akane, puedo hablar contigo?-** preguntò Ukyo

**-Si, claro-** _"que serà eso que quiere hablar?"_

**-bueno, esque hoy en la tarde a eso de las 6:30, te querìa invitar a mi restaurat, ofrece la casa-**

**-y..porque el motivo de la invitaciòn?-** esto le empezaba a sonar sospechoso a Akane.

**-Bueno, ningun motivo en particular..solo que ahora que ya no somos rivales, deberiamos empezar a tener una amistad, no cres?** _"espero que acepte"-_rogaba Ukyo mentalmente

**-Si, creo que tienes razòn** _"que ya no somos rivales?, que quiere decir con eso"_ **bueno, esta bien, irè a las 6:30- **aceptò por que sentìa curiosidad por la tan repentina invitaciòn.

**-perfecto, te estarè esperando, espero no me falles-** dice antes de irse contenta por su amigo Ranma **-ah por cierto recuerda ir arreglada-** le dijo ya a lo lejos

**-esto està muy raro, de que se tratarà-**

--------

5:30 de la tarde y los dos chicos ya se estaban alistando para la cita.

Ranma despuès de un buen baño y contento de que Akane haya aceptado ir a la invitaciòn, se dispone a vestìr unos pantalones azules y su camisa blanca, algo informal pero presentable, y su trenza que lo hacìa ùnico, que màs ponerse? Ranma lucìa muy guapo (N/A:como siempre xD). Ya listo, decidiò ir a casa de Ukyo a terminar de arreglar los ùltimos detalles para su gran reconciliaciòn.

Akane por su parte esperaba que Ranma saliera del baño para darce uno ella, tambièn se le hacia sospechosa la concentraciòn de Ranma en sus pensamientos que ni se fijò que ella se encontraba ahì cuando èl saliò, luego de bañarse no sabìa que ropa usar, no enconraba sentido a esa invitaciòn, para que ir arreglada si solo Ukyo iba a estar, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza_,-"tal vez sea algo importante y es una sorpresa"_

pensò _"o simplemente quiere burlarse de mi que Ranma me haya dejado por ella" _- no le gustaba mucho esa concluciòn, decidiò irse por la primera e ir arreglada.

se puso un lindo vestido color azul que marcaba toda su hermosa figura y unos zapatos a taco bajo, ni tan elegante ni muy informal, estaba perfecta, se cepillò el cabello. Ya eran las 6:15, asì que empezò a salir de

la casa Tendo para no llegar tarde a la Uchan, estaba inmpaciente saber de que trataba toda esa confuciòn.

-------

En el Ucchan

**-Ran-chan, està todo listo, en poco tiempo ha de llegar Akane, asì que te deseo suerte, yo me irè para no molestarlos..ademàs creo que Ryoga a quedado un poco dolido por todo esto, irè a ver si puedo consolarlo- **dice pìcara

**-jeje entonces tambièn te deseo suerte, ustedes dos hacen muy linda pareja- **dice animando a su amiga** -y muchas gracias U-chan, no haria nada sin vos- **abrazò a Ukyo antes de que ella se dirigiera a la salida

**-de nada-** le guiñò un ojo -**nos vemos**

Segùn los planes de Ranma y Ukyo, todo estaba listo, solo faltaba lo mas importante, -**Akane- **suspirò al pronunciar su nombre

La chica que ya estaba en la entrada del Ucchan, leyò el letrero que anuciaba que el restaurat estaba cerrado _"que raro" _pensò. Llamò a Ukyo una y otras veces màs pero nada, al parecer el lugar estaba vacìo, pero entonces porque la habrà invitado?, se preguntaba y al ver que nadie contestaba decidiò entrar por su cuenta, tal vez no la haya escuchado.

**-Ukyo..estas a...-** no terminò de hablar, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente sorprendida cuando viò que en el suelo pètalos de rosas rojas que le indicaban un camino, curiosa las siguiò..que despuès empezaron a aparecer velas, todo eso se le hacìa demasiado romantico.

Continuarà...

N/A: Siento muchsisimo el retardo, pero ya està aquì, como siempre esperando que les haya gustado, gomen si existen faltas pero como sabràn algunos, tengo variaciòn de idioma y me confunden xD.

Agradezco a: Aris.Melcra, montse, meli-chan, Mikiaome, Cynthia, gabyhyatt, ANAHATORI, CaritoAC, y a mi 'okaasan' Kmashi por su review.

Pensè que este seria el cap final,pero no xD, falta uno màs que si serà el final..no teman, ya lo tengo casi terminado, asì que no demorarè mucho en actualizar :p, bueno en tanto espero comentarios de este y nos vemos en el proximo!!

**Ranje**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**TODO CAMBIA**

**Capitulo 5**

Las rosas y las velas la llevaron

hasta la habitaciòn de Ukyo, en la puerta estaba colgado un pequeño papelito que traìa un mensaje, lo leyò en voz alta **-eres lo mas hermoso que existe en mi vida- **su corazòn se acelerò_, "serìa èl" _al pensar en esas posibilidades se puso contenta, emocionada de que Ranma sea capàz de llegar a este tipo de cosas;

no quiso esperar màs, abriò la puerta y se encontrò con una mesa arreglada para dos, con una mantel rojo, velas alrededor de la mesa, que era lo ùnico al alumbrar en esa habitaciòn, y los pètalos que se dirigian directamente a la cama.

Akane sonriò, se acercò màs a la mesa y se encontrò con otro papelito, leyò el mensaje **-Te amo demasiado, nunca lo dudes-** llevò su mano a la boca, las lagrimas cubrieron su rostro, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de felicidad, en ese momento pensò perdonarle todo lo que habìan pasado y no separase jamàs de èl.

**-Ranma-** lo llamò, no dudaba que fuera èl, el protagonista de esta sorpresita.

unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura por detràs, le diò un beso en su cuello **-me llamabas?-** dice el chico sonriente, hasta ahora todo iba perfecto.

Akane girò para quedar frente a èl, no lo pensò dos veces y lo besò en la boca, en esos labios tan dulces que le hacìan tocar el cielo, era un beso apasionado, desesperado por hacerlo mas profundo y lleno de amor, ese amor que sentìa por su prometido, debìa admitir que era un baka pero cuando se lo propone sabe ser un completo caballero y sobre todo como amaba a aquel baka.

Ranma no se resistò y compartiò el apasionado beso abriendo màs sus labios dejando entrar su lengua al encuentro con la de Akane, abrazandola por la cintura màs fuerte, atrayendola hacia èl, sus besos eran tiernos, càlidos, no haberlos saboreado por dos dias los hizo extrañarlos y necesitarlos con locura, poco a poco dismunian la velocidad de ese anciado beso hasta separarse y mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

**-Te ha gustado la sorpresa?-** preguntò Ranma

**-Me ha encantado..gracias-**

**-Y... me predonas?-** dice con cara de niño haciendo pucheros

**-no, hasta que tus propios labios digan lo que quiero escuchar-** se lo decìa divertida

Ranma sabiendo de que se trataba, hablò- **Te amo Akane, nunca te mentirìa en algo asì, perdoname por ser un estupido y no medir mis palabras pero nunca lo olvides que tù eres una persona demasiado especial para mi, no creo poder imaginarme lejos de ti entiendes?- **lo dijo sinceramente

**-Ahora lo entiendo-** sonriò **- pero tambièn disculpame tù a mì por no escucharte y sacar mis propias conclusiones-**

El chico solo sonriò **-Akane, si no hicieras eso no serias tù, te amo como eres, solo quisiera que nunca dudes mi amor por ti-**

**-te lo prometo, pero tù eres un grandisimo baka- **lo viò funcir el** ce**ño y antes que èste dijera algo, terminò **-pero eres mi baka a quien amo con locura-** le diò un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz para luego besar con intensidad sus labios, volviendolo cada vez màs y màs intimo. Akane por su iniciativa guiò a Ranma hacìa la cama caminando desapaciò sin dejar de besarlo

lo acostò sentandose ella sobre èl, besaba sus labios, sus mejillas, el cuello del chico, que suspiraba cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo màs las caricias de Akane, èl empezò a acariciar las piernas de la chica, levantandole cada vez màs el vestido, dandoles leves peñizcos haciendo que ella reaccionara con dulces gemidos para sus oidos, continuò acariciando sus piernas llegando a los muslos de la chica.

Akane suspiraba e involuntariamente metiò las manos debajo la camisa de Ranma, comenzando a quitàrsela. El chico llevò una de sus manos hasta la cremallera del vestido de Akane, el cual lo abriò para luego deslizar el vestido por sus hombros quitàndoselo por completo, dejandola a ella solo en ropa interior.

La joven no se quedò atràs y con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba el abdomen de Ranma, haciendo que este se estremeciera e hiciera crecer sus deseos por volver a hacerla suya, pero querìa ir despacio, sintiendo màs a Akane, recorrer su suave piel. Al estar Akane sentada en una parte sensible del chico podìa notar perfectamente su estado de necesidad, haciendo que èsta se excitara aùn màs, llevò sus manos hacia el pantalòn de èl y se los quitò con desperaciòn botandolo fuera de la cama.

**-Akane-** suspirò Ranma. La chica besaba los pectorales de su prometido dandoles leves mordiscos en algunas partes haciendo gruñir a Ranma pero que al mismo tiempo lo excitaba. El tenìa sus manos en la cintura de Akane que las fuè subiendo hasta el sujetador de èsta, se lo sacò sin resistencia y no esperò para agarrar sus senos y apretarlos con lujuria. Akane emitìa gemidos de placer, sus labios bajaron hasta el abdomen de Ranma llegando a sus boxers que le impedian seguir, a sorpresa del chico se los quitò dejando a Ranma completamente desnudo bajo su delicado cuerpo.

Los besos de Akane estaban llegando hasta la parte màs intima de Ranma.

**-A...AKane? que haces?-** le preguntò demasiado excitado y con la voz agitada

**-Nada-** decìa traviesamente

Ranma respiraba con dificultad dando grandes bocadas de aire, no se esperaba lo que venìa **-A..Akane...ahhh-** gimiò echando su cabeza hacia atràs cerrando fuertemente los ojos al sentir los càlidos labios de su prometida en su miembro, repirando fuertemente dejandose llevar en esa agradable sensaciòn que le daba Akane, lo habìa hecho vibrar de placer.

Akane traviesamente dejò de jugar con el sexo de Ranma para tomar posesiòn de su boca. El muchacho le quitò la ùltima prenda que aùn le quedaba, quedando los dos ahora desnudos en la cama besandose. Akane tambièn excitada y deseosa no podìa esperar màs tiempo, necesitaba tener a Ranma dentro de ella, tomò en su mano el miembro excitado de Ranma y lo dirigiò hacia su sexo, introduciendolo lentamente dentro de ella. Ranma agarraba fuertemente sus caderas ayudandola en su trabajo, una vez adentro los dos gimieron complacidos, Akane comenzò a moverse encima de Ranma, mientras sus manos se perdian por su cabello, el chico acariciaba su espalda bajando hasta sus nalgas, apretandolas y hacercandola màs hacia èl, siguiendo el ritmo de la chica y haciendo la penetraciòn màs profunda. Esa era una mujer fantàstica, hasta para hacer el amor era genial, pensaba Ranma, la amaba demasiado, no querìa dejarla nunca y estaba seguro que eso no iba a pasar, no lo permitirìa, ella serìa suya hasta el final, tal vez sonara algo posesivo pero eso era lo que Ranma sentìa, y sabe que ella siente lo mismo por èl, no lo dudarìa.

Seguian moviendose en su eròtica danza de amor, el sudor en sus cuerpos, las caricias que se daban mutuamente, la respiraciòn agitada de ambos, amandose de la forma mas intima.

Akane se levantò quedando encima de Ranma mientras seguìa con su movimiento, posò sus manos en los pectorales de Ranma acariciandolo, echò su cabeza hacia atràs, sus gemidos aumentaron. Ranma se excitaba màs no dejando de tocarla viendo el espectaculo que le

brindaba su prometida, mirando en la forma que su cuerpo se movìa, los gestos que hacìa y el subir y bajar de sus senos, era preciosa. Se incorporò sentandose junto a ella, tomò sus senos con la boca, besandolos y lamiendolos dandole mordizcos. Akane se sentìa desfallecer, agarrò con sus manos la cabeza de Ranma acercandolo màs hacia sus senos.

El chico la apretò contra sì besando luego su boca con ansias, con su mano aùn en uno de los senos de la chica y la otra acariciaba su cintura, empezaron a moverse màs rapidos e intensamente, en poco segundos Akane aruñò la espalda de Ranma lanzando un grito de placer seguido por otro, por parte de Ranma llenandola completamente por dentro. Sentados en la cama, se abrazaron, respirando con gran dificulatad.

**-Te amo-** la voz de Akane

**-Tambien te amo-** le besò en los labios tiernamente

Se volvieron a tumbar en la cama, esta vez cubriendose con las sabanas, abrazados.

Akane se diò cuenta que en la mesa estaba preparada para dos personas

**-Y esa mesa, se supone que deberiamos cenar-**

**-si, se supone, pero serà despues- **soriò.- **ahora solo quiero abrazarte- **Akane mirò sus profudos ojos azules, se recostò en su pecho, quedando los dos dormidos.

mas tarde

Ranma ya habia despertado, estaba contemplando como dormìa su prometida. Akane abriò lentamente los ojos

**-Hola-** dice Ranma

**-Hola-** conestò Akane dandole un beso en los labios **-como has dormido?-**

**-de maravilla..quiere comer?-**

**-si, tengo hambre-**

el chico sonriò **-ya lo creo..Akane, esta noche nos quedaremos aquì-**

**-como?, y Ukyo?-**

**-dijo que no nos preocuparamos, ella regresarà mañana por la tarde despues de clases-**

**-y nosotros no iremos a clases o que?-**

**-no, mañanana no-** le dijo con una voz sensual que Akane se sonrrojò

-------

Tres semanas habìan pasado Ranma y Akane siempre juntos, sus padres se convencieron que por ahora no se casarìan pero que tarde o temprano lo harian.

Los dos chicos que sorprendieron al enterarse por parte de Ukyo que ella y Ryoga estaban saliendo, pero los felicitaron; Shampoo aùn no querìa aceptar a Mouse pero se notaba que lo querìa y Kodachi?..pues de ella nadie sabìa, solo su hermano que tuvo que hacerse a la idea que perdiò a su amada Akane Tendo, pero aùn no se daba por vencido con la chica de cabellos de fuego.

Se encontraban en clases un dìa viernes ya en las horas finales para salir, mientras el profesor explicaba la clase, Hiroshi y Daizuke llenaban de preguntas a Ranma.

**-Hey Ranma, ya deja de hacerte el misterioso, hasta donde has llegado con Akane?-** dice Hiroshi

**-Que dices?-** tremendamente sonrojado por la indiscreta pregunta de su amigo-

-**No me diràs que no han hecho nada por que no me lo creo- **comentò Daizuke **-anda, cuentanos como es Akane en ese sentido-**

**-Mira que tienes suerte muchacho, esa chica es realmente una belleza- **dice mirando hacia donde estaba la joven, suspirando dando a entender que la estaba casi desnudando con la mirada.

Esto a Ranma no le gustò nada **-que te pasa, deja de mirarla asì, que es mi novia- **sonò celoso y protectivo

**-Tranquilo Ranma, sabemos que ya perdimos terreno con ella, al menos dejanos fantasear un poco- **bromeò pero al ver la mirada de pocos amigos que tenìa Ranma, corrijiò- **ok, ok es tuya..vaya lo que te has vuelto- **riò Daizuke sonoramente que el profesor alcanzò a escuchar

**-Ustedes tres dejen de hablar o tendràn que salir de clases-**

**-Lo sentimos profesor- **alzando su mano, luego se dirigiò hacia Ranma- **en fin te felicitamos Ranma, se los ve muy bien juntos, ya todos esperabamos esta uniòn entre ustedes-**

**-Gra..gracias-** dice sorprendido

A la hora de salida, Ranma se acercò a Akane que al parecer estaba conversando con sus amigas

**-Akane nos vamos?-**

**-Etto Ranma, mis amigas me invitaron a ir de compras hoy, no te molesta verdad?- **lo dice muy dulce

**-No, para nada, puedes ir, yo estaba pensando en ir donde U-chan-**

**-Donde Ukyo?, y como para que?- **preguntò interesada

**-Pues me dieron ganas de comer sus okonomiyakis- **riò

**-Ranma tù siempre pensando en comida- **bromeò-**..bueno, pues nos vemos màs tarde en casa-**

**-si, nos vemos- **de despidiò con un beso en los labios, que Akane aceptò gustosa

Akane luego de despedirse de Ranma, se girò para encontrarse con las caras para nada inocentes de sus amigas

**-Akane, mira que estan de lo muy acaramelados Ranma y tu eh**?-dice pìcara Sayuri

**-se nota tanto?-** dice sonrrojandose

**-no, con esa cara de enomarada que traes, que ahora solo andan de la mano, y esos besos en pùblico, no se a dado cuenta nadie-** dice irònica Nabiki que se acercò a su hermana.

Akane se sonrojò aùn màs **-pero que dices nabiki?-**

**-pero los felicito la verdad ya era hora que se desidieran-**

**-si, con tantas peleas que se daban, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que lleguen a tener una relaciòn- **decìa yuka

**-no, eso nunca, creo que las peleas ayudaron a unirnos màs- **aclarò Akane sonriente, sus amigas solo le sonrieron **-bien podemos irnos, Nabiki, te vienes?-**

**-Si, claro, total no tengo nada que hacer-** dice sin importancia.

Las chicas se dirigieron al centro comercial y se detuvieron en uno de los puestos a tomar helados ya que a Akane se le antojò uno, mientras conversaban entre ellas, Akane de repente sintiò un mareo que sus amigas al darse cuenta la agarraron para que no caiga y se miraron preocupadas

**-te encuentras bien Akane?-** preguntò una

**-si, solo un pequeño mareo, pero estoy bien**- tratando de no procuparlas màs

**-segura Akane?-** preguntò Nabiki tambièn preocupada **-te veò muy rara ùltimamente.**

**-Si, es cierto, hoy a la hora de descanso tuviste nauseas al ver lo que comìa Sayuri- **dice yuka, dando razòn a Nabiki

**-Lo ves...no serà que..-**Nabiki abriò exageradamente sus ojos **-oh por Dios!, Akane no serà que tù..**

**-Que pasa Nabiki?, en que estas pensando?, me estas asustando-** dice Akane procupada

**-Akane que has estado haciendo con Ranma en estos dias?**

**-Eh?, de que hablas?-** dice desconcertada

-**Se han estado cuidando, han usado precausiones?**

**-Nabiki, dime ya donde quiere llegar?-** ya alterada, sus amigas se miraban interrogativas.

**-Si cuando has tenido relaciones con Ranma, han usado condòn o no se, tomas la pìldora?-**

**-QUE??!!-** El rostro de Akane obtuvo un color rojo encendido **-Que..que estas diciendo?-**

**-Akane no serà que estas embarazada?-**

Esta vez fueron las amigas de Akane quienes abrieron sus ojos exageradamente sorprendidas de lo que dijo Nabiki

**-Ahora estas exagerando Nabiki, eso no puede ser posible-**

**-Por que no? existen probabilidades, ya que estamos aquì, por que no compramos un test de embarazo, y asì nos sacaremos la duda- **comentò Nabiki que en cierto modo tambièn estaba asustada por su hermana

**-No..no creo que sea necesario- **a decir verdad Akane temìa hacer el test y obtener resultados no deseados-_**"**__y si Nabiki estaba en __**lo cierto**_**"-**se preguntaba _"y si de verdad estaba esperando un bebè?" _estaba aùn demasiado joven como para ser mamà

**-Si que es necesario, debemos asegurarnos si estas o no embarazada-**

**-Akane vamos a comprarlo, nosotras estaremos contigo pase lo que pase-** dice yuka tomando la mano de Akane dandole valor

Akane mirò a las tres chicas con terror **-esta bien-** contestò sin mucho animo

**-Uff, cuanto demora este coso?-** decìa Nabiki que esos pocos minutos de espera le parecian estar cada vez màs lejos y saber si esos resultados eran negativos o lo que temìa un positivo.

**-No mucho..-** contestò sayuri. Akane se habìa arrimado a una pared de ese baño pùblico del centro comercial, con la mirada perdida, consentrada en miles de pensamientos que en ese instante rodeaban su cabeza, que podìa ser si era positivo?, que dirà Ranma?, el habìa dicho que la amaba, entonces aceptarìa a ese niño y lo amarìa tambièn?, rayos,aùn asì estaba muy joven, que serà de sus vidas en futuro?...

**-Akane..-** la llamò Nabiki, en sus manos tenìa ya los resultados, se lo entregò a su hermana, Akane mirò a Nabiki buscando alguna expresiòn en ella que la delatara, no la encontrò, bajò su mirada al test que ahora lo tenìa en sus manos -"_positivo"- _se dijo mentalmente, el test cayò al suelo, agarrò su cabeza con las manos, y ahora_..."que podìa hacer?"..._

Esa tarde llegando a casa no querìa hablar con nadie, solo necesitaba pensar, pensar en muchas cosas, se dirigiò a su habitaciòn cerrando fuertemente la puerta a la cual Ksumi escuchò, preocupada iba a subir a verla, pero Nabiki se lo impidiò, contandole todo lo sucedido, Kasumi no podìa creerlo, esto era algo inesperado.

Akane se sentò en su cama, pensativa, ni siquiera se percatò que Ranma no se encontraba en casa. Esto si que realmente les cambiarìa la vida, estaba por tener un bebè y ella aùn no estaba lista para algo asì, era toda su culpa por ser tan irresponsable, y despuès de tenerlo que iba a hacer?, eso le trairìa una gran responsabilidad, pero tal vez sea muy pronto para decir que serà de ellos màs adelante, a parte de que hayan probabilidades de que esos resultados del test sean falsas no son muy confiables despuès de todo, pero los sintomas que tenìa eran muy obvios, sus mareos, las nauseas que le causaban ciertas comida mirò su calendario y otra cosa màs, su perido no le venìa, tal vez sean solo nervios pero sentìa que no era asì. No sejaba de pensar, y otro sentimiento màs aparecìa, muy pero muy en fondo se sentìa contenta por saber que iba a tener un hijo del hombre que ama. Si, ya ahora se diò a la idea de tener a ese bebè y quizàs no sea tan malo, serà una nueva experiencìa para ellos, aunque el hecho de ser padres a esa edad es muy comlplicado. Lo que vendrà depuès lo pensarìa a su debido tiempo porque ya està decidido, ese pequeño niño que està creciendo dentro de ella, esa criatura que era el fruto del gran amor que sentìa por Ranma, "mi hijo" pensò mientras tocaba su vientre y una lagrima rodò por su mejilla, solo hace poco que se enterò de ese nuevo ser, pero ya lo querìa con toda su alma. Ahora lo que rodeaba su mente era como decirselo a Ranma y màs aùn, como se lo tomarà.

Ranma aprovechò de que Akane no se encontraba en casa para salir y comprar algo que ya lo habìa estado pensando desde hace tiempo, al encontrar lo que buscaba se dirigiò a comprarlo para luego volver a casa y encontrar a su amada

**-Y Akane?-** le preguntò Ranma a Nabiki

**-Està en su cuarto descansando, serà mejor que no la molestes por ahora-**

**-por què, ha pasado algo?-** sonò preocupado

**-No, bueno si..ya te enteraras, Ranma-** se alejò del chico sin decir màs

_"Enterarme de que?"- _se preguntò a si mismo, levantò sus hombre sin importancia **-bueno pues serà, ahora debo encontrar un escondite para tì-** como si le hablara al objeto que tenìa en sus manos y que hace poco lo habìa comprado.

Al dìa siguiente, aprovechando que no tenìan clases. Ranma invitò a Akane a salir al parque, ella aceptò, una oportunidad para decirle a Ranma lo que ha sucedido.

**-Akane..te tengo una sorpresa-** dice sonriente

**-si, yo tambièn te tengo una sorpresa- **no muy emocionada

**-a si?, y de que se trata?-** preguntò curioso

**-No, comienza tù con la sorpresa-**

**-Para nada, dejarè que comiences tù-** sonriò, no teniendo idea de lo que se trataba.

Akane levantò sus hombros, _"que màs da" _total, se lo tendrìa que decir tarde o temprano, tomò aire antes de hablar

-Ranma..tu me amas verdad?- preguntò, tomando las manos del chico dandoles un ligero apretòn y mirando fijamente a eso hermosos ojos azules.

**-Sabes muy bien que si, te amo-** a que venìa esa pregunta ahora?, arqueando una ceja.**-acaso lo dudas?-**

**-No es eso, Ranma yo tengo que decirte que...yo-** llevò una de las manos del chico hacia su barriga volviendo a mirarlo, una lagrima se le escapò. Ranma la mirò preocupado, no entendìa que querìa decir con eso.

**-Que tienes, Akane?-**

**-Ranma..estoy esperando un bebe-** lo dijo ràpidamente y para no darle màs vueltas al asunto.

El chico sintiò que se le cayò el mundo, no lograba aùn digerir esas palabras **-Que??- **fuè lo ùnico que dijo, un terrible silenciò llego a ellos.

**-Es..estas segura de eso?- **iniziò Ranma. Akane solo asintò con la cabeza.

**-Has ido al medico ya?-**

**-No, pero ayer en un test de embarazo saliò que era positivo**

**-Pero Akane, esas cosas saben fallar-**

**-No creo que està vez sea asì-**

**-Porque no vamos ahora mismo a un mèdico?-** sugeriò Ranma, aùn no podìa aceptar que eso sea cierto, **-Esto..esto no nos puede estar sucediendo debe ser un error, tù no puedes estar embarazada- **estaba asustado

Akane lo mirò aterrorizada. Pero que era lo que estaba diciendo?, acaso no querìa tener un niño con ella?, no lo aceptarìa como su hijo? **-Ran..ranma-** su voz temblò

**-No perdamos màs tiempo Akane, tenemos que estar seguros de ese embarazo-** la agarrò de la muñeca, practicamente obligandola a caminar.

Akane se dejò llevar, no podìa creer lo que Ranma decìa, èl no lo querìa, no querìa tener a ese inocente niño?.

Los dos chicos se encontraban sentados en un blanco y grande sofà, en silencio, con espera de los resultados y estar seguros de una vez por todas si la chica està embarazada.

Akane estaba sentada a centimetros de Ranma, lo miraba de reojo, _"que estarà pensando?"_ se preguntaba, deseaba tanto saber que pensamientos rodeaba por la cabeza del chico, tener un hijo no sigifica nada para èl?.."_Porque Ranma?, _una traviesa lagrima apareciò en su rostro, disimuladamente la retirò tratando de que el chico no la viera, porque se comporta en ese modo?...estaba casi segura que esos resultados seràn positivos y ya aceptò el hecho de tener a ese bebè, y si Ranma no lo quiere se tendrà que tomar todas las responsabilidades sola, lo tendrìa asì el hombre que ama no lo quiera, asì èl la dejara sola en todo esto, ella aprenderà a ser una buena madre para su hijo aunque su padre no este a su lado, las làgrimas insistian en aparecer, aùn asì, aunque Ranma le de la espalda, serà imposible dejarlo de amar...

-Bien chicos- el mèdico apareciò, los dos jovenes se levantaron de su asiento, Ranma impaciente de saber ya lo que decìa el sobre que tenìa el mèdico en sus manos.

**-Muchachos, parece ser que sus sospechas son ciertas-** sonriò como darles una buena noticia **-Felicidades jovenes, seràn padres!!-**

Akane suspiro, mirò a Ranma que al parecer estaba inmovil, sin decir palabra seguiò al mèdico para que le diera unas recetas de como debe cuidarse ahora.

Despuès de unos minutos Ranma y Akane salieron del lugar, mirando al suelo, caminaban en silencio.

**-Porque esa cara?-** preguntò Ranma

**-eh?...por que lo preguntas?-**

**-No estas contenta?-**

**-Y tu lo estas?-** se preguntaban sin respuesta

Ranma se detuvo, Akane lo imitò **-Deberiamos estar contentos, vamos a hacer padres no?-** dice Ranma, tratando de animar a Akane y a el mismo tambièn

**-Pensè que no querìas saber nada...-**

**-Por què pensabas eso?-**

**-Sonabas tan frio, como si no querias tener a este bebè- **decìa con apenas un hilo de voz

**-Estaba asustado, y aùn lo estoy, si te soy sincero- **fingiò una sonrisa- **es algo que no me esperaba-**

**-ya, ni yo, pero quièn se lo esperaba...y ahora, que hacemos?- **esperò repuesta del chico

**-Pues que?, a preparanos a hacer padres...no llores màs, esto deberìa ponernos felices-**

**-Si, tienes razòn- **sonriò **-dejarè de llorar- **secò las lagrimas que aùn quedaban **-juntos aprenderemos a ser buenos padres, es nuestro deber...oh Soy tan felìz, Ranma**

**-Y yo Akane- **la abrazò fuertemente, dandole un leve besò en sus labios, luego con una nerviosa mano, tocò su barriga **-Y tu pequeñìn**, **seràs guapo y fuerte como tu padre-** Akane solo riò

**-Y si es niña?..-**

**-Pues entonces serà tan dulce y hermosa como su madre-** contestò, a lo que Akane se conmoviò **-Por cierto, con todo esto habìa olvidado tu sorpresa.-**

**-Es cierto..que es?-**

**-Calma...cierra los ojos-** la chica obedeciò, Ranma sacò de su bolsillo una cajita **-Bien puedes abrirlo...toma, abrelo-**

Akane la abriò y se encontrò con un brillante anillo

**-Ranma es..es hermoso...pero no debìas..-**

**-Claro que sì **-Ranma tomò el anillo de las manos de Akane, y se arrodillò ante ella **-Akane..luz de mis ojos, ùnica dueña de mi corazòn, madre de mi hijo...quieres ser mi esposa?...no importa cuando sea, despuès de unos años o mañana mismo, tù decides..**

Akane encantada no tenìa por que pensarlo dos veces **-Oh Ranma, claro que si- **hizo que se levantara del suelo para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos **-si, si-** repetìa

**-En tan poco tiempo han cambiado muchas cosas no?-** dice Ranma sonriente

**-je, ya lo creo...pero me alegra, todo a cambiado de la mejor manera, no podrìa pedir màs..tengo a un bellismo chico como novio, y estoy esperando un hijo de èl-**

**-Y yo tengo una hermosa novia que me darà un hijo, jà Akane quièn lo dirìa, y pensar que hace unos meses pasabamos solo peleando- **reìa con ganas Ranma

**-Y las peleas no acabaràn, me he acostumbrado tanto a ellas que no quiero dejarlas, es màs mi mazo te extraña**- bromeò

**-creo que tendrè que esconder ese mazo**...-la mirò tiernamente** -Te amo marimacho, y a tì bebè-**

**-Y nosotro te amamos a ti, pervertido-** riò tomandolo por el cuello y dandole un dulce beso es sus labios

**FIN**

N/A: Y èsta historia ha llegado a su final, espero no tengan nada al contrario que he dejado a Akane en esas condiciones, no se lo esperaban eh? pero estos casos suceden, asì que tambien a nuestros protagonistas...el fic es "todo cambia" y pues un bebè si que cambia la vida de muchos no? no a mal, por que una criatura no es una desgracias y bueno solo espero les haya gustado nn..y un muchismas gracias a sus review a: cynthia, CaritoAC, Barbara, ANIAHATORI, Mikiaome, Montse, Aris.Melcra, gabyhyatt, lokurashiphop, Meli-chan03 y Kmashi por dejar un comentario de lo que ha seguido el fic. Ya saben tambièn espero comentarios por el final :p,

bien pues y con este final me despido y hasta un proximo fic! (si es que lo hay xD)..Bye!!

**Ranje**


End file.
